A protection circuit for power supply is normally included in a computer or other electric appliances, used for detecting if the power supply for a system is stable. When the power supply for the system is abnormal, the protection mechanism is activated real-timely, including shutting down the power supply or submitting alarm signals, so that the damage can be minimized. For high-end electronic products such as computers, the protection mechanism for power supply is particularly indispensable.
In the field of power supply, the protection circuit for the output voltage or the output current of the power supply is a very important circuit. It prevents improper output voltage or output current output by the power supply leading to permanent damages on products. The protection functions of the general protection circuit include the over-voltage protection, the under-voltage protection, and the over-loading protection. Among the above protection functions of the protection circuit, the over-loading protection is the most difficult to control precisely due to it includes many parameters. Particularly, the layout of the circuit board influences the protection result.
Nonetheless, for achieving accurate protection, the protection method of the protection circuit for power supply according to the prior art requires manual adjustment of protection parameters. The shortcomings of the method include high time consumption and low stability.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel protection circuit for power supply, which avoids manual adjustment of protection parameters for saving time and improving stability and thus solving the above problems.